Rijksmonumentnummer 523408
Inleiding HOFJE gebouwd in 1897/ 1898 naar ontwerp van stadsarchitect F.H. VAN ETTEGER in neo-hollandse renaissance. Het ruitershofje is gelegen aan de zuidzijde van de Berkelsingel binnen de bebouwde kom van Zutphen, aan de westzijde begrensd door de Halve Maanstraat, aan de oostzijde door de Melatensteeg. De naam Ruitershofje is afkomstig van de oprichters Zwene en Hendrick Ruyter. In 1512 kocht Zwene Ruyter een huis in de Bakkerstraat, dat mogelijk direct de bestemming van armenhuis kreeg. Vervolgens werden in 1545 in opdracht van Hendrik Ruyter in de voormalige Lookenstraat (Gasthuisstraat) de eerste huizen van het Ruitershofje gebouwd, dat in 1570-71 werd uitgebreid tot een totaal van negentien woningen op de Nieuwstad. De gevelsteen ter voltooiing van deze uitbreiding bevindt zich momenteel in de gevel van de poort. Nadat in 1784 het St. Anthonis Grote Broederschap het recht van collatie van het Ruitershofje kocht, besloot het bestuur twee jaar later tot de sloop van de bestaande woningen en de bouw van een nieuw hofje naar ontwerp van de architect Wittenberg. De nieuwe gedenksteen met het (foutieve) wapen van de familie Ruyter met daarop de tekst Ruiters Hofjen gesticht 1571 vernieuwd door Anthony Grote Broederschap' bevindt zich momenteel in de voorgevel van het poortgebouw met portierswoning. In 1897 besloot het bestuur een nieuw stuk grond aan de Berkelsingel te kopen voor de bouw van een nieuw hofje bestaande uit een hoofdgebouw met in het midden een poort met portierswoning en twee dubbele bovenwoningen, waarop aan weerszijden een blok woningen aansloot bestaande uit één dubbele en vier enkele woningen. Om de ruime binnentuin werden nogmaals achttien woningen gebouwd. Het hoekpand op de hoek van de Berkelsingel en de Halve Maanstraat was bestemd als vergaderkamer voor het bestuur, een archiefkamer met een brandvrije kluis en een vertrek voor het uitdelen van brood en geld. Alle woningen werden aangesloten op de water- en gasleiding en in 1924 op de riolering tegelijk met de installatie van een closetinrichting. In 1932 werd een aantal panden uit de Melatensteeg aangekocht en toegevoegd aan het hofje. Na de renovatie is het aantal teruggebracht tot 17 woningen, nog altijd in het bezit van het St. Anthony Grote Broederschap. Omschrijving Het ruitershofje bestaat uit twee blokken aaneengesloten woningen op een driehoekig perceel. Eén blok woningen met L-vormige plattegrond bevindt zich aan de Berkelsingel op de hoek met de Halve Maanstraat. De 'L' wordt gesloten tot een driehoek door een tweede blok aaneengesloten woningen waardoor een driehoekig binnenplein wordt gevormd. De gevels met gepleisterde plint, trasraam en rollaag zijn opgetrokken in bruinrode baksteen in kruisverband. De gevels eindigen aan de straatzijde met een zaagtandlijst en geprofileerde bakgoot. De gevels aan de binnenzijde hebben in plaats van een zaagtandlijst een uitkragende laag strekken. In de lange zijde van het L-vormig woonblok, aan de zuidzijde van de Berkelsingel, bevindt zich het poortgebouw bestaande uit twee bouwlagen afgesloten door een zadeldak gedekt met leien in maasdekking. Eveneens met leien gedekt zijn de daken van de hoekwoningen van één bouwlaag met een hoog opgetrokken gevel. De hoekwoningen en het poortgebouw zijn iets rijker gedecoreerd dan de tussenwoningen van één bouwlaag afgesloten door een zadeldak gedekt met gesmoorde gegolfde Friese pannen. De hoekwoningen en het poortgebouw worden van de tussenwoningen gescheiden door een bakstenen brandmuur met een trapgevel. De muuropeningen worden grotendeels afgesloten door segmentbogen. Voor de segmentbogen in de hoekwoningen en de portierswoning is gebruik gemaakt van natuurstenen aanzetstenen. In de gevels aan het binnenhof zijn de segmentbogen eveneens voorzien van natuurstenen sluitstukken. Overal bevinden zich boogtrommels voorzien van siermetselwerk met uitzondering van de vensters van de tussenliggende woningen aan de straatzijde. Deze worden afgesloten door een natuurstenen latei met vellingkanten en een segmentboog zonder boogtrommel. De middenas van het poortgebouw, die van de tussenwoningen en de afgeschuinde hoeken van het blok worden benadrukt door een Vlaamse gevel. Dit zijn tevens licht risalerende assen. Deze Vlaamse gevel begint ter hoogte van de wisseldorpel met lisenen die zich ter hoogte van de bovendorpel verdikken. De lisenen zijn met elkaar verbonden door een rondboog met in het spaarveld een rondvenster omsloten door een rollaag van rode baksteen. Boven het spaarveld wordt de Vlaamse gevel afgesloten door een trapgevel waarvan de vijf treden zijn afgedekt door natuurstenen platen met in de top een smeedijzeren muuranker. Aan de hofzijde bevinden zich eveneens licht risalerende partijen bestaande uit twee of drie assen met in het zadeldak een dakkapel met hals/trapgevel. De hals wordt aan weerszijden geflankeerd door een natuurstenen klauwstuk. De dakkapel bestaat uit een vierruits raam afgesloten door een segmentboog met siermetselwerk in de boogtrommel met achterliggend aangekapt zadeldak en bakstenen zijgevels. Voor de imitatie-speklagen is gebruik gemaakt van drie lagen rode verblendsteen ter hoogte van de bovendorpels. Voor het siermetselwerk in de boogtrommels en in de friezen is gebruik gemaakt van gele, rode en grijze verblendsteen in verschillende patronen. In de gevels bevinden zich regelmatige muuropeningen met voornamelijk T-vensters, onderramen met tweeruits klapramen en twee gekoppelde drieruits ramen alle met loodstrips. Ter hoogte van de boven- en de wisseldorpel en tussen de onder- en wisseldorpel worden de vensteropeningen benadrukt door een natuurstenen blok. In de straatgevels zijn de natuurstenen lekdorpels doorgetrokken over de hele breedte. Aan de hofzijde zijn het afzonderlijk gepleisterde bakstenen lekdorpels die de grijze bakstenen rollaag van het trasraam onderbreken. Op de nok bevinden zich regelmatig verdeelde rechthoekige, bakstenen schoorsteenschachten met in het dakschild authentieke tweeruits dakramen aan de hofzijde en zinken dakkapellen met rondvensters aan de straatzijde. De VOORGEVEL is de noordgevel gelegen aan de Berkelsingel met zicht op de Berkel bestaande uit vijf traveeën met het schema C-A-B-A-D, totaal een lengte van achttien vensterassen. Centraal bevindt zich het poortgebouw (B) bestaande uit drie vensterassen en twee bouwlagen afgesloten door een zadeldak gedekt met leien in maasdekking tussen twee haaks op de straat staande trapgevels. In de licht risalerende middenas van het poortgebouw bevindt zich op de begane grond een korfboogvormige doorgang naar het binnenhof. De doorgang wordt afgesloten door een ijzeren hek met op de eerste verdieping centraal een gevelplaat met draperie en het opschrift Ruitershofje/ gesticht/ CIC.IC.LXXI/ vernieuwd/ door/ Anthony groot broederschap/ CIC.IC LXXXVII. Boven het opschrift bevindt zich een enkelruits raam aan weerszijden geflankeerd door dubbele natuurstenen zuiltjes aan de boven- en onderzijde afgesloten door een natuurstenen dorpel. Het venster wordt boven de natuurstenen dorpel afgesloten door een rondboog met siermetselwerk in de boogtrommel. Ter hoogte van de bakgoot bevindt zich in dezelfde as een rondvenster. Vanaf de waterlijst wordt de gevelplaat, venster en rondvenster aan weerszijden geflankeerd door dubbele lisenen aan de bovenzijde met elkaar verbonden door een centrale grote rondboog aan weerszijden geflankeerd door kleine rondbogen. De middenas eindigt in een trapgevel. Aan weerszijden van de middenas bevinden zich identieke vensterassen met in iedere bouwlaag twee gekoppelde drieruitsramen geplaatst in een rechthoekig spaarveld gevormd door lisenen. De begane grond wordt afgesloten door een natuurstenen waterlijst. de gevel eindigt in een gekorniste bakgoot met een tweeruits dakraam in het zadeldak. Het poortgebouw (B) wordt aan weerszijden geflankeerd door een identieke symmetrische travee (A) van één bouwlaag en vijf vensterassen breed. De vijf vensterassen worden afgesloten door een zadeldak gedekt met gegolfde Friese pannen met centraal een aangekapt zadeldak van de Vlaamse gevel. De Vlaamse gevel is de beëindiging van de licht risalerende middenas. In deze as bevinden zich twee gekoppelde drieruits ramen aan weerszijden geflankeerd door een ondiepe staande rechthoekige nis. De Vlaamse gevel met hardstenen bekroning bevindt zich boven de gekoppelde vensters. De gevel boven de nissen is iets hoger opgetrokken boven de geprofileerde bakgoot. Aan weerszijden van de middenas bevinden zich twee identieke zesruits ramen met daartussen een identieke nis. Alle vensters worden afgesloten door een natuurstenen bovendorpel met vellingen, aansluitende segmentboog zonder boogtrommel. De uiterst linker- © en rechtertravee (D) zijn hoekwoningen met een een iets rijker fries en een iets hoger opgetrokken gevel afgesloten door een geprofileerde bakgoot. Een bakstenen brandmuur met trapgevel scheidt de hoekwoningen (C en D) van de tussenwoningen (A). De linker hoekwoning © bestaat uit twee T-vensters met daartussen een ondiepe nis. Onder de bakgoot bevindt zich een decoratief fries met regelmatig verdeeld drie consoles. De hoek is afgeschuind en bestaat uit één vensteras met een T-venster en een identieke Vlaamse gevel. De hoekwoning wordt afgesloten door een omlopend zadeldak met een voorschild op de afgeschuinde hoek. De gevels van de rechter hoekwoning (D) zijn evenals de linker hoekwoning hoger en rijker gedecoreerd bestaande uit drie vensterassen. In iedere as bevindt zich een T-venster met op de scheidingen een ondiepe nis. Oorspronkelijke bevond zich in de middenas een deur. Ook deze hoek is afgeschuind en eindigt in een Vlaamse gevel met achterliggend hoog omlopend schilddak waarvan de top versierd is met smeedijzeren hekwerk. De LINKERZIJGEVEL is de blinde oostgevel van de linker hoekwoning ©. De ACHTERGEVEL is de zuidgevel met hetzelfde ritme als de noordgevel, van links naar rechts D-A-B-A-C, waarbij de hoekwoning (D) slechts bestaat uit een enkele paneeldeur in de afgeschuinde binnenhoek. Centraal bevindt zich het poortgebouw (B) bestaande uit drie vensterassen en twee bouwlagen. In de licht risalerende middenas van het poortgebouw bevindt zich een korfboogvormige doorgang naar het binnenhof aan weerszijden geflankeerd door twee gekoppelde drieruits ramen. De begane grond wordt afgesloten door een natuurstenen waterlijst met op de eerste verdieping drie regelmatig verdeelde, identieke vensters met afwijkend siermetselwerk in de buitenste boogtrommels. Het middenvenster op de eerste verdieping wordt aan weerszijden geflankeerd door twee kleine enkelruits valramen afgesloten door een rollaag. Aan weerszijden van het poortgebouw (B) bevinden zich identieke traveeën (A) bestaande uit acht vensterassen met het ritme aba ab aba. In vensteras a bevindt zich een zesruits raam, in vensteras b een paneeldeur met tweeruits bovenlicht. De licht risalerende middenpartij (ab) wordt in het dakvlak benadrukt door een dakkapel met hals/trapgevel. De drie assen (aba) aan weerszijden van de middenpartij zijn identiek en bestaan uit een enkele houten deur met tweeruits bovenlicht aan weerszijden geflankeerd door een klein enkelruits raam respectievelijk door een zesruits raam. Alle vensters worden afgesloten door een segmentboog met siermetselwerk in de boogtrommels afwijkend boven deuren en ramen. De RECHTERZIJGEVEL van het L-vormig blok bestaat uit de westgevel van hoekwoning (D). Aansluitend herhaalt travee A zich die uiterst rechts wordt afgesloten door een licht risalerende vensteras (E). In de westgevel van hoekwoning (D) bevinden zich drie regelmatig verdeelde T-vensters, vervolgens vijf vensterassen als in de voorgevel (A) afgesloten door een vensteras (E) met daarin twee gekoppelde drieruits ramen met verhoogde gevel boven de geprofileerde bakgoot. De blinde zijgevel van deze vensteras eindigt in een trapgevel. De ACHTERGEVEL van de rechterzijgevel bestaat uit tien vensterassen met het ritme ba aba ab aba. Parallel aan de woningen aan de Berkelsingel bevindt zich een tweede blok woningen die zorgt dat een binnenhof ontstaat door afsluiting van de L-vormige plattegrond. Het blok bestaat aan de noordzijde uit achttien vensterassen te verdelen in twee identieke traveeën met het ritme aba aba aba. De licht risalerende middenpartij bestaande uit drie vensterassen wordt benadrukt door een dakkapel met hals/trapgevel. De zuidzijde is de achtergevel van dit blok bestaande uit twaalf vensterassen te verdelen in drie traveëen met het ritme ba-ab.Voorheen bevonden zich in deze gevel alleen schuiframen, met de renovatie is een aantal vensters vervangen door een houten deur met zesruits glasindeling met twee-ruits bovenlicht (b). De gevel eindigt in een bakgoot op klossen. Waardering RUITERSHOFJE gebouwd in 1897/98 naar ontwerp van F.H. VAN ETTEGER (1838-1919) in neo-hollands renaissance in opdracht van Sint Anthony Groote Broederschap. - Van architectuurhistorische waarde als goed bewaard zeldzaam voorbeeld van een hofje uit 1898 in neo hollands renaissance van de F.H. ETTEGER, stadsarchitect van Zutphen van 1878 tot 1911. Deze bouwstijl wordt gekenmerkt door het gebruik van onder andere natuursteenblokken, imitatie-speklagen van rode verblendsteen en trapgevels. - Van stedenbouwkundige waarde vanwege de ligging van het hofje aan de Berkel binnen de bebouwde kom van Zutphen. - Van cultuurhistorische waarde als zeldzaam voorbeeld representatief voor de ontwikkeling van het type hofjeswoning in Nederland. Category:Rijksmonument